The present invention generally relates to a fixing mechanism, in particular, to a fixing mechanism using stud and an elastic clamping member to prevent the stud from releasing.
Generally, studs are shaped parts each with a threaded hole formed therein. Studs can be mounted in a base and the threaded holes thereof can be exposed outside. A number of bolts can be engaged with the studs thereby fixing the base on a supporting member.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) usually include a back plate made of metallic material. The back plate usually includes a number of threaded holes defined therein. The threaded holes are usually exposed to a rear side of the back plate. The threaded holes are used to engage with bolts such that the back plate can be fixed on a supporting member (e.g. a shelf or a hanger). For example, in some public areas, LCDs are hung on hangers.
It is known that aforementioned threaded holes are actually formed in studs, and the studs are pre-mounted in the metallic back plate. Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA) has published an international standard for threaded holes in studs used for fixing LCDs. Currently, threaded holes in LCDs are all fit to the standard.
During assembling of the studs and the back plate, the studs can be directly pressed into the back plate. In order to reduce cost of materials and minimize volume of LCDs, the back plate is becoming thinner and thinner. However, when studs are mounted in thin back plates, bonding force between the studs and the back plates is weak; as a result, the studs can't be used to support relative heavy LCDs.
In related arts, there are several techniques that have been developed to solve similar problems. For example, Chinese published patent application under No. CN1841231A discloses a connecting studs and clamping members for used in cars, in which a “Ω” shaped clamping member including a connecting hole is employed to engage with a bolt so that an object is secured between the bolt and the clamping member. Chinese published patent application under No. CN1880783A also teaches a steel wire clamp fixing mechanism, in which a steel wire clamp and a helical spring are mounted on a column. The steel wire clamp presses the helical spring. However, these mechanisms are not suitable to directly apply in LCDs. In addition, these mechanisms also fail to provide more load capacity for studs.